


Dominant Side

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Blaise has a dominant side





	Dominant Side

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Her fingers twisted her nipples as she watched her lovers, gently kneading her breasts as her eyes swept over their nude bodies. Draco was writhing on the bed, his pale skin flushed and sweaty, his fingers pulling at the green and silver ties secured tightly around his wrists. Shifting in the plush chair not far from the bed, she moved her left leg over the arm, her hand finding her wet cunt. Tracing her finger along her lips, she slid one inside, moaning softly. “Please fuck him, Blaise.”

 

“Not yet,” Blaise purred sensually , a raven brow arching as he looked over his shoulder at her. Speaking sharply, he said, “I didn’t give you permission to touch yourself, Hermione. Are you trying to force me to tie you up beside our boy here?”

 

Hermione dropped her hand, a wave of arousal spreading over her when Blaise smirked. She watched him lazily lick Draco’s cock, amber eyes catching gray as Draco moaned low in his throat. She was so wet, had been since Blaise had pulled out their old school ties. She loved when he got like this: strong, possessive, dominant. Draco looked away from her, his attention focused on the angular face of their lover.

 

“Tell me what you want, Draco,” Blaise urged as his tongue lapped at the pre-come leaking from his lover’s erection.

 

“No,” Draco stubbornly refused, groaning when Blaise’s lips enveloped the head of his cock, elegant fingers squeezing his balls.

 

Squirming in her chair, she rubbed her thighs together, debating whether or not it was worth being ’punished’ by Blaise. In the five years the three of them had been together, she had learned everything about both of her lovers. Draco denied it, but he loved being tied up and fucked. Blaise had a quietly dominant side that was always present but occasionally become far more noticeable, like tonight. And she, well, she liked to watch.  



End file.
